Jumantara
by Catherina Theresia
Summary: Langit itu tetap sama kapanpun dan dimanapun, meski semua yang berpijak pada bumi terus berubah.


**Jumantara**

**.**

**For BVF2 October & Infantrum FFC Semanis Aren by Sanich Iyonni**

Kata Jumantara memiliki arti awang-awang; langit; udara

**.**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

* * *

><p>"Matsumoto?" panggil Toushiro, bocah berambut putih yang sedang beranjak remaja. Kategori dewasa masih terlalu jauh untuknya, meski tubuh itu telah bertambah tinggi beberapa senti sejak pertama kali Rangiku Matsumoto melihatnya.<p>

"Taichou, ada apa?" tanya Rangiku tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Toushiro yang jauh lebih muda dari Rangiku memilih duduk di sebelah letnan-nya. Ribuan atap rumah dan para shinigami dengan seragam hitam mereka menjadi salah satu pemandangan yang bisa dinikmati. Atau pilihan kedua, biru langit yang menaungi seluruh mahluk di bawahnya.

"Ada banyak kerjaan di kantor, dan kamu-" Toushiro menghela nafas campuran antara kesal dan putus asa, "-duduk-duduk di sini."

Rangiku pura-pura memasang ekspresi sok lupa dengan mulut dibuka selebar mungkin, "Aku lupa, maaf Taichou," balasnya dengan suara centil ciri khasnya.

Rasanya seantro Soul Society tahu pasangan aneh dari devisi sebelas ini. Pemimpinnya adalah seorang bocah laki-laki jenius, yang telalu muda untuk memikul tanggung jawab seberat itu. Lalu wakilnya, seorang wanita dewasa cantik dan sexy dengan dada besar dan bibir penuh yang semaunya sendiri.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Toushiro.

"Tidak ada!" balas Rangiku cepat, tapi matanya tidak berani memandang atasannya, dia lebih memilih melihat ke langit biru di atas.

Toushiro memperhatikannya. Meski mereka bukan pasangan paling klop di Gotei 13, tapi Toushiro memahami letnanya dengan baik. Seseorang yang selalu mengekor di belakangnya, seseorang yang selalu melarikan diri dari tumpukan pekerjaan, seorang pendukung yang terkadang merepotkan.

Dan ketika sebuah misi selesai, lalu mereka harus menyibukan diri dalam ruang kerja, membuat laporan, berurusan dengan tumpukan kertas, Toushiro harus menerima kenyataan, Matsumoto lebih memilih melarikan diri atau mencari teman minum dari pada membantu dirinya. Kalau sudah begini, dia akan mengerjakan semua tugas itu sendiri dan mencari Matsumoto setelah semua selesai.

Tidak terlalu susah menemukan wanita itu. Mungkin karena sosoknya yang mencolok, banyak pasang mata memperhatikannya. Dan semua petunjuk itu mengarahkannya pada salah satu atap di Seretei.

"Taichou," panggilnya, dia masih tetap menengadah sambil sesekali menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapu paras cantik itu. "Di mana pun aku berada, kapanpun itu. Setiap kali aku melihatnya dia tidak pernah berubah."

"Dia?" tanya Toushiro bingung.

"Langit!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Lalu keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Dua pasang mata itu sama-sama menatap ke indahnya kubah raksasa tanpa awan yang melindungi semua yang ada di bawahnya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Toushiro tidak pernah memeperhatikan langit seperti ini, tidak sebelum Rangiku mengatakannya. Dia benar, Toushiro baru menyadari, di mana pun dia berada, kapanpun langit itu tetap sama.

"Langit yang dulu kulihat di Rukongai saat aku kecil juga seperti ini."

Toushiro kembali menatap Rangiku yang baru selesai bicara. Matanya terlihat sendu. Dari sedikit tanda itu, Toushiro langsung tahu apa yang dipikirkan Rangiku. Kalau tubuhnya lebih besar, dia akan memeluk wajah sedih itu dalam bahunya. Tapi bahunya tidak cukup lebar saat ini untuk merangkuh seseorang yang ingin dia lindungi, meski tingginya telah bertambah sejak pertama kali dia mengenakan seragam shinigami.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang-" belum selesai Toushiro bicara, Rangiku memotongnya dengan tatapan sok galak ke arahnya. "Ap-Apa?" tanya Toushiro bingung.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Taichou," suara Rangiku terdengar tegas tanpa kesedihan sedikitpun.

Toushiro tersenyum tipis menertawakan kebodohan Rangiku. "Kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti, tidak pernah mudah, Matsumoto. Tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak berpura-pura. Aku baik-baik saja! Dan aku wanita yang lapang dada. Lihat saja dadaku ini Taichou, lebih besar dari siapapun!" candanya, meski paras cantik itu memasang tampang datar mengomentari anugrah indah yang banyak diimpikan kaum hawa.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan ukuran dada Matsumoto!" bentak Toushiro yang mati-matian menahan rasa malu. Berusaha sekeras apapun terlihat dewasa, tetap saja dia masih seorang anak-anak yang hendak tumbuh remaja. Dan cara bercanda Rangiku mau tidak mau membuat matanya menatap pada sepasang lekuk indah tubuh letnanya dan membuat wajah mungil itu tersipu malu.

"Aku merasa ada hubungannya," kata Rangiku sambil berpikir. Otaknya terkadang digunakan untuk hal-hal yan kurang tepat.

Lalu keheningan kembali menghampiri mereka. Tidak selama yang pertama, karena tidak sampai semenit sebelum bibir penuh itu kembali mengeluarkan suara indahnya. "Andai semua bisa tetap sama seperti langit. Tidak perbuah oleh waktu."

Rangiku memeluk erat ke dua kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajah diantara lututnya. "Aku ingin kembali ke masa kecil. Aku dah Gin, selalu bersama." Rangiku mengambil jeda sebelum kembali bercerita. "Hanya mengenangnya saja sudah membuatku bahagian. Aneh ya. Padahal sekarang, semua tidak akan pernah sama seperti dulu. Aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengannya." Rangiku mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Toushiro. "Dia tidak pernah mengatakan kepadaku kemana dia pergi. Aku tidak pernah bisa memahami isi kepalanya. Tapi aku tahu, dia selalu peduli padaku." Sepasang mata indah dengan warna langit mulai di lapisi cairan bening. Meski demikian, dia tidak membiarkan air mata itu turun melewati mata. Rangiku buru-buru menyekanya.

"Maaf, Taichou jadi harus mendengarkan rengekanku."

"Sudahlah," kata Toushiro. Lebih baik begini. Dia memang berharap seperti ini. Rangiku mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Sejak perang itu berakhir, sekalipun dia tidak pernah menyinggung soal kematain temana masa kecilnya, Gin. Mereka berdua terlalu terobsesi memperkuat diri mereka sendiri, menyadari betapa lemahnya mereka dan tidak mampu melindungi orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

"Jangan ceritakan ini pada siapa pun, Taichou!" pinta Rangiku.

"Aku bukan tukan gossip!" bentak Toushiro. "Lagipula apa bagusnya menceritakan kelemahan anak buahku sendiri pada khalayak umum."

Rangiku memeluk erat Toushiro dan merengek seperti bayi dalam pelukan ibu. "Maafkan aku, Taichou! Taichou pasti kesal punya wakil lemah seperti aku." ucapnya diantara sela-sela tangis buatan yang dia ciptakan.

"Lepaskan aku Matsumoto!" Toushiro mati-matian melepas sepasang lengan yang melilit dadanya. "Hentikan air mata buayamu itu! Atau seseorang akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang kita!"

Rangiku melepaskan Toushiro dan memasang wajah polos tidak berdosa, "Memang apa yang mereka pikirkan?"

Toushiro membetulkan letak bajunya supaya rapi seperti semula. "Entahlah," katanya singkat.

"Menurut Taichou, apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku dan Gin?"

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Toushiro tanpa sedikitpun menganggap serius ucapan Rangiku.

"Apa yang Taichou pikirkan?" tanyanya serius. Dia memang ingin mengetahui apa pandangan orang-orang tentang sikapnya yang tetap mempercayai Gin, yang dianggap sebagai penjahat dan pengkhianat oleh sebagian besar penghuni Seretei.

"Apa itu penting?" Toushiro kembali mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, tapi kali ini dia menatap lawan bicaranya.

Rangiku mengangguk. "Aku ingin tahu, apa mereka menganggapku aneh? Mempercayai dan menangisi kematian seorang penjahat seperti Gin?"

Toushiro tidak menjawab, dia tidak pernah memikirkan itu, dia bahkan tidak ambil pusing soal bagaimana pendapat Rangiku tentang Gin, tapi barusan, dia jadi teringat sesuatu. Bukan hal penting, tapi dia ingin tahu.

"Hinamori mempercayai Aizen, meski bajingan itu menikamnya dan nyaris membuatnya meninggal."

Rangiku jelas tidak puas dengan jawaba Toushiro. Itu juga tidak bisa dibilang jawaban, dia hanya memberi contoh lain dari kasus yang sama.

"Aku harus bertanya pada Hinamori?"

"Kalau menurutmu itu penting."

Rangiku memonyongkan bibirnya, "Taichou," katanya yang lebih terdengar seperti rengekan. Dia makin kesal. Kasus Hinamori dan dirinya berbeda! Bagi Hinamori, Aizen adalah seorang pimpinan yang selalu dia ikuti meski ke neraka sekalipun. Tapi bagi Rangiku, Gin adalah seorang sahabat, mungkin lebih. Kalau seorang sahabat melakukan kesalahan, dia harus menghentikannya, bukan megikutinya dan percaya begitu saja. Hinamori sempat berniat membunuh Toushiro ketika Aizen mengadu domba mereka.

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya dia bertanya pada Hinamori. Bagimana perasaannya atau apa yang dia pikirkan ketika dia salah mengira sahabatnya, Toushiro adalah penjahat itu sendiri. Setidaknya untuk kasus yang satu itu, mereka punya persamaan.

"Matsumoto, apa kamu akan tetap mempercayaiku, seperti Hinamori mempercayai Aizen?" tanya Toushiro, pertanyaan yang sedari dulu ingin dia tanyakan. Seberapa setia letnan-nya itu pada dirinya. Atau soal siapa yang akan dia pilih antara dirinya atau Gin.

Rangiku memilih menjawab pertanyaan Toushiro dengan pertanyaan lain, "Apa ini sebuah pertanyaan, atau sebuah ujian yang harus kujawab dengan benar, Taichou?"

Mereka saling pandang, masing-masing mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka masing-masing dalam mata lawannya. Dan Toushiro memilih menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kata orang tentang Gin atau tentang dirimu, Apa itu sesuatu yang penting? Begitu pikirku. Terserah kamu menganggapnya apa. Karena bagimu, dia seperti langit itu bukan?" Toushiro menengadah lalu kembali menatap Matsumoto, "Tidak pernah berubah, sampai kapanpun. Dan tidak perlu ada yang dirubah."

Matsumoto tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Toushiro. Ya mungkin dia berharap ada seseorang yang mengatakan semua itu padanya. Dia dan Gin akan tetap seperti langit biru di atas, sama selamanya. "Aneh, padaha aku tahu dia salah, tapi setiap kali memikirkan saat-saat indah kita, aku merasa Gin adalaha sesorang yang selalu membuatku bahagia."

"Tentu saja, karena kebahagian itu sesuatu yang kita kenang, bukan sesuatu yang kita rasakan."

Rangiku merenungkan perkataan Toushiro sebentar, dan dia menyimpulkan, apa yang dikatakan Toushiro itu benar. Dia tidak pernah berpikir saat bersama Gin dalam kesusahan dan kelaparan yang mereka alami dulu adalah kenangan indah yang mendatangkan kebahgiaan suatu hari nanti.

"Rangiku, langit itu tidak pernah berubah, dia tetap sama selamanya. Tapi dia memilki batas, garis horison. Semua yang berada di bawah batas itu terus berputas, tumbuh, dan berubah. Tapi meski semua itu berubah, mereka akan selalu ingat, langit yang melindungi mereka akan tetap sama."

"Maksud Taichou meski kita semua berubah, ada bagian dalam diri kita yang tetap sama? Dan itu adalah kenangan?"

"Kalau menurutmu begitu, anggap saja begitu," jawaba Toushiro asal.

Rangiku kembali merengek, "Taichou!"

"Apa aku harus menjelaskan semua hal padamu, Matsumoto! Kamu ini lebih dewasa dariku, jadi harusnya lebih pandai memahami semua hal dalam hidup ini dari pada aku!" bentak Toushiro kesal.

"Dan Anda harusnya lebih bersikap sedikit kekanak-kanakan sesuai dengan usia Anda, Taichou!" balas Rangiku.

"Ahh! Sudah! Aku mencarimu bukan untuk mempermasalah siapa yang lebih dewasa dan siapa yang masih anak-anak! Aku kemari untuk menyuruhmu menemaniku menemui pertemuan para petinggi Gotei 13. Dan satu hal, jangan mengataiku anak-anak, aku sudah dewasa!"

Rangiku mati-matian menahan tawa. Dasar anak kecil, mereka selalu berharap cepat besar dan menjadi orang dewasa.

"Jangan menertawaiku! Aku ini jauh lebih dewasa darimu! Hanya tubuhku saja yang perkembangannya terlalu lambat! Tapi lihat saja, dalam waktu dekat, aku pasti lebih tinggi darimu, Matsumoto."

Toushiro mengakhiri debat mereka dengan meninggalkan duduknya dan pergi. Rangiku melakukan hal yang sama, entah sudah berapa lama dia mengikuti Toushiro seperti ini, mengekor di belakangnya, memandangi punggung itu kemanapun sosok bocah berambut putih itu membawanya.

Rangiku menyadari satu hal, dia menembukan sebuah jawaban untuk pertanyaan Toushiro tadi, "Taichou," panggilnya di sela langkah-langkah lebar mereka melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. "Suatu hari ini, punggung mungil di depanku itu akan berubah menjadi punggung lebar dan besar. Tapi meski sosok mungil di depanku berubah, kurasa semuanya akan tetap sama. Aku tetap berada di belakangnya, mengawasi dan mengikuti Taichou ke manapun."

Toushiro menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapi Rangiku yang ikut berhenti. Mereka saling berhadap-hadapan sekarang. "Terima kasih, Matsumoto," katanya tulus disertai sebuah senyuman.

Akan ada banyak hal berubah selama mereka hidup. Tapi dalam setiap perubahan tetap ada sesuatu yang tetap sama dan tidak termakan waktu. Seperti langit dia atas mereka yang akan selalu mengingatkan mereka yang ada di bawahnya.

=END=

_a/n: maaf kalo fic ini kurang manis dan artinya tidak sesuai dengan judulnya. Tolong maklumi kebodohan saya yg menyama artikan judul awal fic ini, Falak dengan langit dan menyadari kesalahan tersebut setelah fic ini jadi. Alhasil, judulnya berubah di detik-detik terakhir. Dan akhir kata, boleh saya minta review-nya?_

_Thx a lot for reading this fic._


End file.
